It's All in the Eyes
by HonorableHelen
Summary: I'm doing our new 'thing'. At least thats what I call it. She calls it 'Eye Sex'. I'll admit, when she first called it that, I honestly laughed my ass off. Then she laughed, then we ended up kissing in my truck. (Most definitely 'M' rated from Chapter 4)
1. Eyes

Felt **I needed to write something, it's been a while after all!**

 **Oh petal, my petal...**

 **Thank you for saving this for me. You helped make it amazeballs!**

* * *

If I had a gun, I would shoot him and he knows it too. That's why he's smirking. Well, maybe not shoot him, I'd miss him too much. Zat him, yes, I'd totally Zat him.

I can't believe no one has spotted the way he's looking at me, no, staring at me, across the briefing room table. As much as I'm hating that there's a new threat in the galaxy, the Ori have at least provided the perfect opportunity for "Eyes" to come visit and play a while.

We aren't hiding our relationship anymore, but we're not openly flaunting it. He calls me Sam now sometimes in front of our friends, our colleagues, instead of Carter. There's the odd touch here and there, a hand on the small of my back as I walk through a door that he's holding open, that kind of thing.

He's still staring. It must be twenty minutes by now.

He know's how distracting it is when he does it at times like this. When I'm trying to be 'Colonel Carter', second in Command of the SGC. I think he does it on purpose sometimes, in fact, I know he does.

Jack knows the affect his staring has on me and that no matter how much I want to, we can't get down and dirty right here and now. And I want to. Badly. It's a slow kind of torture that he knows he will pay for later. He likes to pay for it though, that's the problem.

I pull my gaze from him, lower my head and smile a little.

He knows that I love those eyes. All chocolate brown and mesmerising.

Surely he's stopped staring by now?

I pretend to study my file but lift my eyes to look.

Damnit, he is still watching me, with his head tilted, and that silly little smirk that often has me rolling my eyes. He winks at me. I'm done for.

I shoot him a sexy kind of smile and raise my brow almost imperceptibly. He has that 'look' on his face like he's silently telling me that he is 'ready to go', and it's more than likely going to end with him jumping my bones, so-to-speak.

Because this is our new thing, the eye sex I mean. I'm kind of glad we didn't start it years ago, cause as amazing as it may be, it can be damn distracting sometimes. I tend to zone out whe... Oh, wait a minute, why is everyone standing up? I must have missed what they were saying.

Who dismissed them?

Oh well, what did I expect? What did they expect?

Jack O'Neill, the man I love, is staring at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"Ready to go?" I ask him.

"Oh yes." He whispers.

God that's sexy. He's so getting laid. As soon as possible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm doing our new 'thing'. At least thats what I call it. She calls it 'Eye Sex'. I'll admit, when she first called it that, I honestly laughed my ass off. Then she laughed, then we ended up kissing in my truck.

See, meetings like this bore me to tears, so if I'm too 'General' for a yoyo, I'll have to amuse myself another way. We haven't played this game of ours in front of this many people before, so I just had to do it today. Just to see if she can keep her cool. I look around, wishing that Mitchell, Daniel & co weren't here because right here, right now, all I want to do is jump her. Drag her onto this table and well... You know what I mean. But that'll never happen, it can be a fantasy though. I'll mention that later. I can tell that she knows that, because she keeps looking away from me, as if she's flustered.

Mind you, I have been looking at her for the last 20 minutes at least. She says she hates it when I stare at her, but how can I resist when she looks at me like she's does? Man, she's gorgeous.

Shes pretending to stare at a file, I know because her eyes aren't actually focussed on anything and the page she's looking at is blank. I tilt my head trying to catch her attention. Her eyes lift and she looks at me, and gives me a smile. I wink, and look her up and down.

I sit rather uncomfortably, staring at her while she stares back at me, both of us pretending to listen to the conversation that's taking place around us.

I know she can't resist my eyes, and I know she can see my desire for her in them. It has been a while after all.

I'm evil, I know I am.

Oh.

There's the eyebrow being raised.

Whoops. I know I'm in trouble now. The good kind of trouble though. The kind of trouble I like being in with her.

I turn to the others quickly and dismiss them.

They stand to leave, but I don't think that Sam has even realised that I gave an order. She's momentarily startled but she's back to staring at me.

"Ready to go?" She says, her bright eyes penetrating mine.

"Oh yes." I whisper.

Luckily, I have a driver waiting, because, in the state my body is in, I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to drive. I'm not so sure that we are even going to make it back home before I do anything about how I'm feeling at the moment.

We need to get out of here fast...

TBC


	2. Driven

**WOOOOOOOOW!  
Thank you for the amazing response to the first chapter, it really spurred me on.**  
 **Thanks once again to my 'Petal' who sent this back to me at 4am - I don't know when this woman sleeps!**

* * *

I scowl at the console of switches that separate Jack and I. Whomever designed these town cars should be poked with a stick! I had plans, nice plans to snug right up against him and tease the living day lights out of him.

Who in their right mind decided that placing this console of little switches between the two travellers in the back seat of a car was a good idea. Switches, I am betting, Jack hasn't the faintest idea how to work.

I could scream in frustration.

I reach my nimble fingers over said console and watch for his reaction.

Ah yes, there it is. It's payback time.

His breath hitches and his legs tense under my wandering hands. I trail my fingertips up the inside of his thigh, squeezing lightly as I inch closer and closer to his manhood before changing direction suddenly and moving my hand back towards his knee. I hear the almost inaudible groan he emits.

I lean slowly over, turning my head slightly and snake my tongue out to taste his neck. I place feather like kisses under his ear before whispering "You knew you were going to be in trouble for this morning, didn't you?"

He gulps and I smirk as I move myself to sit back in my seat, staring at the back of the drivers head.

I'm being terribly teasing, but he deserves it and he's enjoying it as much as I am.

He reaches his hand across, clasps mine

And squeezes gently.

Oh my, he thinks I'm done! I smile, shake my hand free and walk my fingers back across the console. I mimic my earlier movements, lightly trailing my fingers up the inside of his thigh, but this time, I don't change direction, but instead, allow my hand to wander over his croth.

Oh he's excited!

I watch as his hands grip the arm rests at his sides and his fingers flex as if wanting to grab me. I rub again, a little harder and he very quietly groans. I glance at the driver, sure that he has probably heard Jacks involuntary groan but he seems engrossed in a conversation with someone I spy the bluetooth device in his ear and blow out the breath I was unknowingly holding in.

"Carter." He says to me, almost pleadingly. "This is not fair."

If I didn't know better, I would think he was pouting.

"Hey hey Ace, you started it." I tease. Now he knows how I felt. He stared at me just a little too long, and now I'm all hot and bothered. He is most certainly in for a little punishment.

I turn my head towards him and grin my widest grin as I squeeze gently.

Yep.

That is the final straw for him. He gasps, utters ' _fuck'_ under his breath and grabs hold of my hand, stopping my ministrations.

"Are you trying to get us caught here, Carter?" He motions his head towards the driver.

"Not at all." I say innocently, batting my eyelashes at him as he faces me.

"Well you coulda fooled me." He says, his eyes dark with lust. He tears his eyes from mine and looks down at the console between us, presses a button, and slowly raises his eyes back up to mine as the partition between us and the driver slowly starts to rise. I'll admit, I'm impressed that he does actually know how to use it. The partition rising, has given me goosebumps. It feels like we're breaking the rules By being alone in this car together.

"So" I say, looking at my watch, a slow grin forming on my face. "Whatever could we do to amuse ourselves for 15 minutes?"

He raises an eyebrow at me and whispers "Just you wait till I get you home Samantha Carter".

I squirm in my seat, excited. Oh yeah, that's where the real fun will begin.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

She looks confused, pissed off and sultry all at the same time. How is that even possible? She stares at the console between us, throws it a 'look' and I'm pretty sure the console flinches. She's suddenly got an evil sexy glint in her eye, and I'm honestly not really sure what to make of it. Well, I wasn't sure until I felt her fingertips on the inside of my thigh. My eyes shoot down to her hands and then to her face and she's grinning that fucking amazing 'Carter grin' at me. My breath catches in my throat and my leg tenses but she suddenly changes direction and I relax just a bit.

She then does the unthinkable. She leans over the stupidly placed contraption between us and licks my neck, then places little barely there kisses on me and whispers "You knew you were going to be in trouble for doing that this morning, didn't you?"

I gulp as my mouth suddenly goes dry and watch as she sits herself back into her seat and stares at the back of the drivers head.

I'm aching for her touch, even though I know that I shouldn't be. I reach my hand across and squeeze hers gently. This feels too close for comfort. The driver is only a few feet away but he seems to be in the middle of a very interesting and animated conversation with himself. I spot the flashing blue light of the Bluetooth devise in his ear and relax, just a fraction. His mind is elsewhere. Still though, she knows she shouldn't be doing this, but by the look on her face, she is rather enjoying herself.

Maybe I shouldn't have stared at her for so long this morning during the briefing, but it's kinda hard not to.

I'm suddenly snapped back to reality when her fingers start to trail up my thigh again, only this time they don't stop change direction. She rubs her hand over my crotch and I close my eyes not even for a second and clench my fists to stop myself from grabbing her and dragging her over that damn console and taking her right here, in the back of the car.

She rubs a little harder and I can't stifle the groan that escapes my lips.

She's a tease. Yes! A tease. That is exactly what she was being right now.

"Carter," I beg, knowing that she knows I'm beyond hope right now. "This is not fair."

I can bet that she thinks that I'm pouting, and believe me at this moment, I really do want to pout, she isn't making this fair on me at all.

"Hey hey Ace" she says "You started it."

I look a her and she grins at me, big wide beautiful 'Carter Grin' me I'm done for.

"Fuck" I whisper. That's definitely the final straw. I take hold of her hand, stopping her from squeezing me any further.

"You really trying to get us caught here, Sam?" I question her.

She sounds so innocent when she says "Not at all" that I have to turn my head to look at her. She's batting her eyelids at me.

Damnit, woman. What you do to me.

I swallow. "Well, you're kinda going the right way about it." I stare at her, and I feel the desire rising. I tear my eyes away from hers to look at the console, stab at a button and the partition between us and the driver slowly begins to rise. My gaze returns to her and I see the look on her face! She's impressed. Good!

Fifteen minutes, all I have to do is wait.

Fifteen minutes and the real fun can begin.

"So , she says, " Whatever can we do to amuse ourselves for 15 minutes?"

It's like she's reading my mind! I raise an eyebrow. I have several ideas.

"Just you wait till I get you home Samantha Carter." I say.

She shifts in her seat and smiles at me.

She has no idea what I have in store for her...

TBC


	3. Carpet Burns

**When you write something after having some rather strong wine you seriously have to rely on your Beta to make it sound good.**

 **Once again Petal, I cannot thank you enough :)!**

* * *

 **Carpet Burns**

I watch, with amusement as Jack shifts from foot to foot, watching as the driver pulls away at the bottom of our driveway. He turns, a sudden dark sexy look in his eye and I know he means business. The teasing in the car was fun, but I've pushed his buttons, I know that and I'm not one bit sorry. We've not even made it inside the house yet and he is already grabbing at me, trying his best to strip my clothes from my body. I'm suddenly grateful for the lush landscaped trees that surround the house affording us some semblance of privacy. My my, General Jack O'Neill is certainly on fire this fine sunny evening.

He doesn't bother switching the light on, when we finally manage to get through the front door, his hands are busy elsewhere, not that I'm complaining. I like this light on him. Twilight, the lowering sun casting shadows across his handsome smiling face. We fumble, laughing as he guides us straight down the hallway towards the stairs, our clothes dropping to the floor along the way. I can't help but giggle as my blouse lands on his head and he growls at me in mock annoyance, as I've obscured his view.

Fair is fair so I quickly move my fingers over his buttons while he's caught off guard and start to pull his shirt from his shoulder. I note the contrast between his crisp bright white dress shirt and his dark brown tanned chest scattered with silver. His hands find my bra and all it takes is a flick of his fingers on the clasp and it falls unceremoniously to the floor. I could complain that I had less clothes on but I know I'll be rewarded with his bare muscular body soon enough.

I grab his hand and skip up the first two steps of our staircase but he catches me around the waist, and pulls me back to him with a 'no time for stairs' and a wiggling of his eyebrows. It seems he has other plans for us. He spins us around and walks me backwards towards the living room, kissing and licking at my neck. It feels like we're dancing, the way we are dodging things all over the place. Some kind of sexy, fumbling obstacle course.

The words have only just entered my consciousness when he knocks over the end table and I can't help but giggle, loudly. He kisses my lips roughly, looks at the table, shrugging his shoulders and mutters something like; "I never liked that piece of shit anyway."

He means business, when he is like this. I've learned his body language tells over the past few months and I know I'm not going to be able to walk later. I won't complain. That thought alone sends tingles to all the right places and I moan.

He yanks at my skirt, the button flies off somewhere and I give him an indignant look. I don't really care, it's hot when he's this worked up. He just grins darkly back at me. So I pull at his. I feel my cheeks flame when I can't burst the button and I growl at him.

I mutter 'that his pants are obviously made better than my skirt, plus the button is bigger' and he casually mentions, with a smirk, that his pants need a reinforced button when he's around me. We stop and I once again burst into a fit of laughter at our behaviour, telling him he's like a horny teenager. He joins in the laughter, unbuttons himself and pulls his pants and boxers down in one swift movement, springing free his glorious cock which stands proudly away from his body. My mouth goes dry, he takes my mouth into a searing, passionate kiss, and we sink to the floor. Not that I'm complaining because, dammit, he's a good kisser.

He leans forward and kisses me again. His gaze penetrates me and I see the flash of hunger in this eyes. He's ready to devour me, and my god I want him to.

"Jack," I say, hardly recognising the desperate wanting sound in my voice.

He whispers 'Shush, no talking' and leaning forward, lowers me back to the floor. He kisses my forehead, then my eyes, the tip of my nose and finally my lips. His tongue playfully tangles with mine before he continues down my neck. My eyes close and my back arches off the floor.

"Jack, please…" I cry but my voice disappears as his fingers run down my side, over my hip and under the waistband of the panties I know are his favourites. I squirm under his hands as he playfully runs his fingers over the thin lace then onto the inside of my thigh. He groans as he slowly pulls my panties down over my legs and his fingers continue their trail over my thighs and up.

"God, Jack…" I say before forgetting the rest of my thought as he crawls back up my body, his mouth dropping to my neck, gently leaving kisses and small suckles against my clavicle. It's one of my more sensitive spots and I shiver. He continues his path downwards and I feel him grin against my breast, as he softly kisses a trail down to my centre. I originally wanted to move somewhere more comfortable but I don't care now. Not as long as he continues doing what he's doing to me. Jack certainly has no intentions of stopping.

"Oh God Jack," I whimper and moan when he moves his fingers towards my wetness, where he begins to explore.

My hips lift and I officially cannot breathe.

All coherent thoughts are gone. I don't even care about the carpet burn I am about to get on my shoulders and probably my back. In fact, it turns me on just a little.

* * *

As soon as the car moves down the driveway and out of sight, I am on her, kissing her, licking her, grabbing at her clothing, ready to completely strip her off out here in our garden. Thank God for the trees. In hindsight, totally worth the $1500 I paid the landscaper.

There's not a chance in hell I'm going to be able to stop myself from ravishing her and nothing that she can do is going to stop me either. She's pushed all my buttons and judging by her innocent smile, she's not one bit sorry.

I skip switching the lights on, what's the point? We won't be here very long if I have anything to do with it and find a much more interesting use for my fingers. We fumble in the lowering light of our hallway and I pull her towards the stairs, her laugh reaching my ears as her discarded blouse lands on my head. I growl at her, pretending to be annoyed but whip it from my face immediately because it's ruining my view of her semi naked body.

She takes full advantage of my momentary distraction and her hands grasp at my shirt, clawing at the buttons before pushing it off my shoulders and I watch as she smiles, her eyes roaming over my bare chest to my waistband and back up again. I reach out behind her with one hand and flick my fingers over her clasp and her bra falls to the floor granting me full view of this glorious woman.

It's like a game between us, tug of war comes to mind, as she takes my hand and starts up the stairs. I suddenly have an overwhelming urge to take her here, NOW, so I grab her around the waist and lift her back down the steps.

"No time for stairs," I say playfully and wiggle my eyebrows at her before turning her and walking he backwards towards the living room, kissing her long slender neck. It's like we're dancing with each other, but she's a lot more elegant than I am. I try my best to navigate the obstacle course of our possessions, but alas, I hit the table and knock it over and she giggles.

I lift my lips from her neck, kiss her lips and shrug my shoulders.

"I never liked that piece of shit anyway."

I pull at her skirt and the button flies off. She stares at me. I didn't mean to do it but oh well. The way I'm feeling at the moment, she's lucky I haven't ripped the skirt to shreds. She's not going to be able to walk properly tonight, thats for sure and she knows it.

She claws at my pants and I watch as her cheeks go red and she growls at them, or at me. I'm not sure which and I don't really care, because the sound she's making is sexy as hell.

"Your pants are obviously made better than my skirt, and the button is bigger." She says.

"I need a reinforced button on these when I'm around you." I reply and she giggles telling me I'm like a horny teenager. Oh, she has _no_ idea. She bursts into laughter and I join in. I undo my pants and tear them down my legs at lightening fast pace, my cock suddenly standing out proudly from my body, silencing her laughter. I cover her lips with mine and we sink to the floor together.

I kiss her swollen lips and I feel the sudden hunger within me build as I stare into her crystal blue eyes. I want to devour her.

"Jack," she begs and I lean forward, lowering her to the floor, telling her not to talk. I want her to feel.

I kiss her forehead, her eyes, her cute little nose, then her lips. She opens her mouth to me and I flick my tongue against hers, a move I will repeat elsewhere in the not to distant future, before resuming my journey down her neck.

"Jack, please…" She cries as her back arches off the floor but I silence her by trailing my fingers down her sides, over her hip and under the waistband of the panties I'm sure she's worn because she knows they're my favourites. My cock aches when I see them.

She wiggles under my hands as my fingers play just above where she so desperately wants them to be and I move them gently to the insides of her thighs.

I groan involuntarily as I slowly peel her panties down her long slender legs and then my fingers begin to ascend back up.

"God, Jack…" she begins before her voice disappears again as I nibble her neck and leave gentle kisses along her clavicle. I noticed her reaction the first time I did it and quickly realised it was one of her most sensitive and favourite spots, so it soon became one of mine too.

I kiss a trail down her body and I grin against her breast as I kiss it softly. I know she originally wanted to move somewhere else, but I have absolutely no intention of stopping now and I doubt she wants me to, judging by the purring sounds she's making.

My fingers move between her legs, seeking out the warm wetness, solidifying the fact that I'm going to take her right here.

I hear the sharp intake of breath before the "oh god Jack" and the sexiest little fucking moan I've ever heard. Her hips lift from the floor as I curl my fingers upwards.

The carpet feels slightly rough under my elbows and I spare a fleeting thought for her back and shoulders...


	4. Who's counting?

**_Once again I cannot thank Petal enough for her help with this..._**

 ** _She should really be named my co-author but heyho!_**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 ** _(Sexy times from the get go! - Just Sayin')_**

* * *

"Let's play a game." He says. "How many times can I make you come?"

He curls his fingers upwards over and over again, beckoning me closer to the edge. My back arches of its own accord and I can't help my little scream as he leans forward and flicks his tongue against my clit. My hands instantly shoot to his silver hair and I grab both sides of his head, holding his lips against my core. He sucks so very gently and I think I'm going to come right here, right now. He knows exactly what to do to me and I pant loudly. He loves when I hold him in place and his low sexy moan sends spikes of pleasure to every part of my body.

"Oh god Jack, right there, oh shit don't... Stop." I struggle to say as my orgasm takes over my body. I've never been loud with any other man but Jack, always been slightly too embarrassed to completely let go. With Jack it's different. I can't help it, my body wants him to know just how good it feels, so I'm loud. I don't really care. It's hot as hell.

I feel him smiling against my flesh and he places a gentle kiss where his tongue has just been.

"That's one." He says triumphantly and I can't help but grin.

He crawls up my body and stops at my breast, swirling his tongue around one nipple, then the other, covering my body with his. I can feel how hard he is, how every little shimmy of my body beneath his, makes his breath catch and causes a little moan to escape his lips.

He kisses my lips hard and I lift my hips slightly, pushing against him. He moans and drags his mouth towards my ear.

"I fucking love you." He whispers, before taking my earlobe into his mouth.

"Don't be gentle." I say and I feel him grin.

"Wasn't planning on it." He replies.

He threads his fingers with mine, and pulls both my arms above my head, causing my breasts to press against his chest. He holds both of my hands in place with one of his and trails his other down my body, twisting my nipple between his fingers, before finding his cock. He leans in and kisses my lips hard, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, then pulls back and rests his forehead against mine.

"Keep your eyes open." He says kissing me again. "Ok?"

I nod, praying that I can do as I'm asked as he buries his cock into me in one hard thrust. I lose my breath. His eyes darken, he curses and places his hand on the floor to my side, bracing some of his weight. He slowly withdraws and then buries himself to the hilt once more. I grip his hand tightly behind my head and let out a strangled noise of pleasure, all the while staring into his dark eyes.

The dark eyes that started this only hours ago.

Jack lets go of my hands and lifts himself off me, sitting back on his heels. He slows his pace, fucking me slowly.

My eyes never leave his and I watch as he looks down at where we're joined together and blows out a small breath. His eyes lift to mine, he leans forward and takes my hand in his, placing my fingers in his mouth where he soaks them. He pulls back and and I feel his cock sliding out of me and then back in at an excruciatingly slow pace. I'm so wet. His eyebrow rises and his eyes flick down and I know exactly what he wants me to do. My fingers find my clit and his eyes follow them. I don't call him on it because the way he's looking at my fingers sliding over my clit is probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen. He's still slowly fucking me but his fingers are digging into my hips more and more. I stare at him, begin to quicken my pace and I can't help the way his name escapes my lips. His eyes shoot up to mine and they're so dark, so full of lust.

"Feel good?" He asks and all I can do is nod.

I feel the familiar tingling in my lower belly and my hips lift slightly. His hands move to cup my ass, keeping me off the floor as he continues to slowly push into me.

"Fuck Sam, that's so hot." He mumbles, staring at my fingers, which are now racing over my swollen clit.

"I can't, I'm coming Jack, fuck," I cry and he pushes inside me completely as I come...hard, crying out his name.

"Fuck that was hot." And without missing a beat he whispers, 'that's two,' before smiling down at me. "Will we go for three?"

I whimper and nod furiously as he lifts my ass up so it's leaning on his thighs at a delicious angle. He thrusts hard into me and I suddenly feel like my eyes are about to roll out the back of my head.

"Don't. Close. Your. Eyes." He says, with each thrust.

My shoulders are digging into the carpet and it's a a burn I know I'll feel when this is over but I don't care. It's so hot, I'm so wet and he's so so hard.

"Sam." He chokes out and I just know...

He's trying to hold on.

I am too.

I'm failing miserably though because my hips are meeting his with every thrust. My stomach coils and I know I can't hold on much longer. My muscles clench around his cock and I feel the tiniest of changes in his rhythm. I know that it has affected him too.

"Oh god..." I shout and I clamp my legs around him tighter. "Jack..." I moan out loudly, grabbing my breasts and squeezing hard. My eyes close, I can't help it, and I can hardly think straight as I let myself go.

He lifts me again and thrusts hard and that's it. He hits the spot, and I'm suddenly unraveling around him.

He doesn't wait any longer, his fingers dig into my hips and his head falls back. He moans my name long and low before he thrusts one last time and stills, emptying himself into me.

I watch as he drags his head back up and blows out a long breath.

"That's...three" he says, laughing, before he collapses on top of me, his head resting in the crook of my neck. We're both panting and glistening with sweat.

He tries to move away from me but I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"Stay there." I mutter, "it's comfy" and groan when shakes his head and rolls onto his back. I turn over so I'm laying on my belly, leaning up on my elbows and staring at him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, of course not. I told you not to be gentle" I say, leaning in and kissing him.

"Good, coz that was seriously hot" he says grinning.

I lean up on my elbows and study him. He is such a gorgeous man, and I wonder how in the world I ever got someone like him.

His brown eyes focus on mine again, and I can feel his fingers trace a line up and over my butt. It makes its way slowly up my back, to my shoulders but his fingers stop abruptly when I hiss.

"Whats wrong?" He asks concerned, his fingers now back down at my hip.

"Carpet." I say laughing. "Totally worth it."

"Good, cause we are definitely doing that again."

"You better believe it." I say as I lay my head down on his arm.

* * *

I look at her and smirk.

"Let's play a game... How many times can I make you come!"

She bites her lower lip and I lean forward and flick my tongue against her clit, instantly hardening when she screams and her hands shoot to my head and pull my hair. Such a turn on. She holds my head tightly as her back arches off the floor. I don't know how I don't just explode right there, right then. I fucking love when she holds me against her and I moan deep and low, knowing the vibrations drive her insane.

"Oh god Jack, right there, oh shit don't... Stop." She says, her voice wavering as my tongue presses hard against her clit. Her orgasm takes over and she screams. Samantha Carter coming is the sexiest sound I'll probably ever hear and I hold her tight against my mouth smiling into her flesh.

"That's one." I say.

I'm so hard that it's almost painful. I eye her nipples, they're teasing me, so I crawl up her body and hungrily lick one, then the other. She squirms under me and every little move she makes, makes me think I'm just gonna explode without my cock having touched her. 'No way,' I think. She wiggles under me again as I suck hard on her nipple and my breath catches in my throat and I can't stop the moan that escapes.

I kiss her lips hard, desperate to just claim her and she lifts her hips. I drag my mouth to her ear and whisper;

"I fucking love you". And I do. I worship the ground she walks on and the air she breathes.

"Don't be gentle." She orders.

"Wasn't planning on it." I reply.

I lift her hands over her head and hold them in place with one hand. I notice how this movement has made her nipples press into my chest and I make a mental note to do it again. My free hand trails down her body, twisting a nipple as I pass it, causing her to cry out. I grasp my cock and squeeze, trying to alleviate some pressure.

I kiss her hard, my tongue playing with hers until I can't wait any longer. I rest my head against hers, tell her to keep her eyes open and watch as she nods, before thrusting into her as deep as I can go. I curse and she gasps. She's So. Fucking. Tight and I'm so turned on. I place my hand on the carpet to take some of my weight off her and pull out then bury myself as deep as I can get again. She whimpers and stares into my soul as she squeezes the hand that's holding hers in place behind her head.

I sit back on my heels and slow down because I know if I don't, this will be over far too soon. I'm fucking her slowly and she's so wet it's almost obscene. I can't help but look down at where my cock is sliding in and out of her and I blow out a small breath. She's taking me in to the very hilt and every time I'm fully inside her, she makes the sexiest little noise.

I lean forward and lift her hand up and suck two of her fingers, soaking them. I flick my eyes down to where we're joined together and watch as her fingers find her clit and start to slide over it. I know I'm supposed to be looking at her face but I can't help staring and my fingers dig into her hips as her fingers speed up and I hear her cry out my name. My gaze shoots to hers.

"Feel good?" I ask and she just nods, too caught up in chasing her pleasure.

Her hips lift up and I know she's close so I reach under her, grab her ass and lift her while I slowly push my cock into her.

She's panting and her skin has turned a gorgeous shade of rosy pink, while her fingers race over her swollen clit.

"Fuck Sam, that's so hot." I say while I stare at what her fingers are doing.

"I can't, I'm coming Jack, fuck," She cries and I bury myself inside her as she comes...hard, crying out my name.

I don't give her any time to recover and she's still quivering around my cock.

"Fuck that was hot." And without missing a beat I whisper, 'that's two' and smile down at her. "Will we go for three?"

She makes a strangled sound and nods. I lift her ass up so her shoulders are leaning at an angle on the floor and thrust into her as hard as I can.

She cries out my name and it only makes me fuck her harder.

"Don't. Close. Your. Eyes." I say, with each thrust.

She's so wet,I'm so hard and looking at her breasts bouncing as I drive into her is so hot, that I don't even give a second thought to the fact that her shoulders are probably raw from rubbing against the carpet.

She's meeting me with every thrust and I can feel myself losing control.

"Sam." I choke out, trying desperately to hold on.

She clenches around my cock and reaches up to squeeze her breasts. Her legs clamp around my hips and I lift her and thrust into her as hard as I can.

"Oh God...Jack." She cries and I know I've hit the spot. She comes hard, moaning my name, eyes closed as she rides my cock. I give one final hard thrust and that's all it takes. I come, my head falling back as I moan her name, my fingers digging into her hips.

I lift my head and blow out a long breath and laugh. "That's three." I say and collapse on top of her. We're both covered in sweat and her hair is wet and messy. I kiss her neck and then think the better of my position but when I try to move, she stills me. I insist because I'm afraid I might hurt her by lying on top of her and roll onto my back. She follows and leans up on her elbows, smiling

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask.

"No, of course not. She says kissing me. "I told you not to be gentle."

"Good, coz that was seriously hot." I reply grinning.

I stare at the woman beside me, unsure of what I've ever done to deserve her and trace my fingers up over her ass. I stop abruptly when she lets out a hiss when I reach her shoulder.

I move my hand back down her her ass, not that I'm complaining, but ask "Whats wrong?"

"Carpet." she says laughing. "Totally worth it."

"Good, cause we are definitely doing that again." I say. She has no idea how fucking hot she looked screaming out my name.

"You better believe it." She says and lays her head down on my arm.

* * *

 ** _I apologise for any formatting issues, I'm posting from my phone and it is not playing nice! I will resolve any issues as soon as I get to my laptop :)!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading and thank you to all who have reviewed and favourited so far._**


End file.
